


Soft bites

by Thatkindoffangirl



Series: Metal Gear Solid POV challenge [3]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Biting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkindoffangirl/pseuds/Thatkindoffangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What drove Sorrow crazy was that Joy always knew the exact spot her teeth had to sink in to make him cry out in pleasure."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Written for the POV challenge. Prompt is JoySorrow/biting/Sorrow's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft bites

What drove Sorrow crazy was that Joy always knew the exact spot her teeth had to sink in to make him cry out in pleasure. It wasn’t the same every time, his sensitive areas changing almost as fast as the mood of the spirits who followed him, but it always seemed to be the one she decided to bite in: one inch to the right and she would have managed nothing but to make his cock briefly jolt up against his pants; one inch to the left, and he would have just smiled, flattered by her sudden desire for attention. What happened instead was that every time she forced her teeth in him he found himself flushing red, his hands failing to keep steady as he tried to suppress the rising sound in his throat, which never worked.

It didn’t help that she had a thing for messing with him in public. She was a classy woman, his Joy, always focused on her goal, always in such control of her sexual displays that she had never caught the attention of anyone but him. Even their own closest friends seemed to be oblivious to the exibitionst ways of her teasing. But as they all gathered in the command room, bent together over on the map spread on their desk, carefully examining their next target, he never failed to feel the unmistakable sensation of her lips on his skin. And, inevitably, he squealed in pleasure.

Turning around, however, she would be sitting far away, busy, as she always seemed to be, with her own business; so he was left with nothing but to stand there, the new-found center attention of the team, mumbling about spirits, and otherworldly connections, and how he had been too distracted to control them and as a consequence himself.  And as everyone’s head slowly turned back down to their plan of attack, there she was again in the corner of his eyes, the tip of her tongue sticking out as her hands subtly gestured: _I’m not done with you, I’ll see you tonight_.

**Author's Note:**

> As this is part of a challenge to improve my writing abilities, comments are encouraged :)


End file.
